


Lazy Days

by russianmango



Series: Sasha's Birthday Drabbles [3]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Birthday, M/M, Washington Capitals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-10
Updated: 2012-03-10
Packaged: 2017-11-01 17:42:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/russianmango/pseuds/russianmango
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Last of three "Sasha B-day drabbles", in which Mike and Sasha sleep in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Days

Sasha yawned, stretching his arms out until they made contact with the warm body next to him. “Do you mind?” Mike asked, cracking an eye open.

“Nyet,” Sasha smirked, playfully stretching out again.

“You’re worse than a cat,” Mike grumbled as he, himself, stretched out.

Sasha chuckled and sat on Mike, digging his fingers into Mike’s sides as he fake-stretched like a cat. “Someone had a good sleep,” Mike suggested, rolling to his side to knock Sasha over. “How’s the birthday boy?” he asked.

Keeping with the cat-theme, Sasha pawed at the front of Mike’s boxers which caused Mike to laugh loudly. “Sorry, kitten. I don’t sleep with felines,” he mocked. Ignoring that, Sasha moved down the bed and under the blanket before Mike had a chance to say anything. “Shouldn’t I be doing that to you,” Mike pointed out, not fully objecting to Sasha’s actions.

It was short-lived though, as Sasha resurfaced and laid on his back expectantly, staring at Mike to do something. Mike laughed, getting the picture. “I see how it is, you get me all excited so I can’t say no?” he asked and Sasha just smiled.

It made for one hell of a good morning as they both listened to the rustle of trees from outside as they caught their breath. It was almost time to get up and shower, but birthdays are lazy days and Mike decided to take advantage of this one.


End file.
